Never Gonna Leave This Bed
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: 'Let me see that.' Stiles muttered reaching for the camera. There was some twisting and turning, a great view of the ceiling and the massive windows and then the camera was pointing towards a dark haired guy with stubble and a smile. 'Say hello Derek.' 'Hello Derek.' Derek said. The camera moved with Stiles's hands as he spoke.


So a few months ago my bff sent me a link to the making of the Maroon Five video Never Gonna Leave This Bed. I'm not a fan of their music but I loved the video. She asked me to do something Stereky around it but I didn't have a clue until this came to me yesterday morning when my mom woke me to ask me if I wanted to go to a fair in the middle of the rain. See NO! But I couldn't get back to sleep and my mind went here.

Also it's pretty heavily Lydia/Jackson centric too (but with Sterek smut), and it's part of a larger AU world that I intend to explore as soon as I finish Blood Moon.

I don't own Teen Wolf.

XXX

Lydia Whittemore grinned when her iPhone alerted her to a new email. She had been waiting all the previous evening for Howls latest video, Elixir, and it hadn't come through. It was almost twenty four hours later and Lydia had a plan. Sure it would be short, five minutes tops, but a girl had to be perfect for her husband's first music video since they married. She couldn't wait to see his wedding ring glint against the strings of the black Gibson he used during the shoot.

She poured a glass of white wine and sipped casually as she waited for her laptop to load. When it was ready she opened her emails and clicked on the video, pausing it before it started. She poked her head around the bedroom door to find Jackson still asleep.

Howl had been in Scott McCall, lead guitar and backing vocals, basement writing songs and jamming, which translated into smoking pot, drinking beer and talking crap until just lunchtime. Jackson had come home horny and hungry, in that order but he'd fallen asleep before Lydia managed to fix either problem.

Returning to the study she kicked her shoes off and curled up in the big leather chair to enjoy the video.

'Stiles!' A familiar voice on the screen said, accompanied by some dodgy camera work as the speaker walked towards a rumpled bed in the middle of the room. 'Stiles.' He called again softly. On the bed, covered to the waist, a body moved and moaned, shifting slightly but still staying face down. 'Stiles!' This time it was more of a shout as the camera man knee walked up the bed on either side of Stiles's legs. He settled over Stiles's butt and a hand appeared, thick fingers rubbing between Stiles's shoulder blades. Stiles made a noise and tried to roll over but the weight on his body halted his movement.

'Dude.' He moaned into the pillow. The man holding the camera lifted his hips so Stiles could move, and then settled back over his waist. 'Hey.' Stiles grinned, waving sleepily at the camera.

'Hey.' The camera man said softly.

'Let me see that.' Stiles muttered reaching for the camera. There was some twisting and turning, a great view of the ceiling and the massive windows and then the camera was pointing towards a dark haired guy with stubble and a smile. 'Say hello Derek.'

'Hello Derek.' Derek said. The camera moved with Stiles's hands as he spoke.

'Oh ha ha, you're so funny. When did you get your comedian's licence?' Stiles asked zooming into a close-up of Derek's nose.

'About the same time as you got your camera licence. Give me that.' Derek said reaching forward as Stiles dipped it to show Derek's naked shoulders and tattooed torso.

'No, it's mine. Get your own.' Stiles pouted. Derek chuckled and leaned down, pushing the camera out of the way. The lens faced the windows again, great views of sunshine, with a breeze blowing the thin curtains into the room. The sounds of kissing filled the screen. 'Hey Derek, did you bring the tripod?'

'No.' Derek said. There were more kissing sounds and then a groan.

'We can't do this without a tripod; I don't want the whole video to be your cock sliding into my ass.' Stiles said.

'Why, looks good.' Derek said, kissing Stiles again.

'Derek!' Stiles whined. There was a groan and the sound of skin on sheets and the camera turned to catch Derek walking across the room. He was completely naked, his black triskele tattoo stark against his skin. More ink covered his arms and one shoulder, and there was something on the back of his neck that couldn't be made out this far away. Stiles zoomed to focus on his pert ass as it disappeared through the doorway. Then the camera turned to a grinning Stiles.

'Ok, so this is for you old Stiles. Dude, I don't want you forgetting this epicness that is Derek Hale, and you've had an amazing life, but we're making this video to remind you that the dude sitting beside you, see him that needs to wash the dirty marks off his arms, yeah him, that he's the guy who makes your world spin. Also, old Derek, remember me because I blow your mind.' Stiles grinned wiggling his tongue around lewdly.

'Who are you talking to?' Derek asked walking back into the room, tripod in hand. Stiles turned the camera to him, watching as he came closer, his half hard cock making Stiles groan out loud.

'Look at you, all horny for me.' Stiles leered, turning the camera to his face for a second, before pointing it back towards Derek. 'You gonna fuck me?'

'I always fuck you!' Derek said, his eyes dark with lust.

'Not always, sometimes I fuck you.' Stiles said defensively. Derek raised an eyebrow. Stiles turned the camera to his own face. 'I do!'

'Yeah, even then I'm doing the fucking Stiles.' Derek pointed out. He took the camera and turned it Stiles's face. 'Look at how fuckable your mouth is.' Derek said running his thumb across Stiles's bottom lip, tugging it down to see his teeth. 'Gonna fuck your mouth.' Derek rubbed the tip of his dick against Stiles's lips, and Stiles opened eagerly. Derek's cock slid into his mouth, and then back out, keeping up the easy rhythm until Stiles was gagging, his eyes never leaving the camera.

'Slut.' Derek said settling back on Stiles.

'You know,' Stiles said, his voice distorted from the way Derek had fucked his throat 'you act all horny, but I know that deep down you're a big softie. Last night, when you sang to them-'

'Shut up!' Derek said playfully tapping his dick on Stiles's lips again, but Stiles ignored him pulling his face away from Derek.

'-with your dad's old acoustic guitar, for their first dance. Soppy shit!' Stiles said. He looked directly at the camera. 'He's a soppy shit, because he sang a love song live for Lydia and Jackson on their wedding day and omf-' Stiles was cut off by Derek kissing him to silence him. 'Admit it, you, you big rock star, are a romantic at heart.'

'And if I admit it now? You have it on record forever that I'm as you say it "a soppy shit" and  
you'll do whatever you do with it.' Derek pointed out.

'If you say it, on record, I'll listen to it when you're away from me and I miss you.' Stiles admitted. The camera wavered and fell on the bed beside them, facing the window again, the angle showing an acoustic guitar, old and worn from years of use, and beside it a newer red Fender. The sounds of kissing and moaning filled the room once again. 'Derek.' Stiles whispered.

'Hmmm?' Derek asked softly. 'What's up?' The sounds of sheets and skin moving again and then the camera was being turned around, focusing on Stiles's throat where a day old bite rested on his skin, a fresher one from last night lower down. Derek moved the camera over Stiles's pierced nipple, where he paused to lick and suck at it, and the tattoo below it, the same one Derek wore between his shoulders before moving lower. There was a change of hand, again a view of the ceiling, and Stiles was pointing downwards where Derek's dark head was moving over Stiles's hard cock, sucking it deeper and deeper into his mouth.

'Fuck!' Stiles moaned when Derek's nose touched his dark curls. He coughed and pulled his mouth away, smiling up at Stiles before diving for his balls. Derek pressed Stiles leg to his chest, and Stiles wrapped his free arm around his bent knee as Derek sucked and licked at his balls, his hard cock twitching against his belly, then his head moved lower. 'Oh, oh yes.' Stiles babbled. 'Lick me, yes Derek, oh, fingers, lots of fingers, hmmm, yes, baby, oh fuck, right, right there. Fuck!' Stiles moved the camera, unsteady in his left hand, but he caught the image of Derek's head tilted slightly to the side, his tongue pressing against Stiles's hole, then the tip disappearing inside. Stiles shivered, almost dropping the camera at one point, before Derek steadied him with a soft puff of laughter.

'Steady there babe.' His voice was husky, similar to how it sounded after a gig. Stiles righted it and caught a glimpse of Derek smiling up at him and then Derek moved so he was kneeling, reaching to the bedside cabinet and coming back with lube. Stiles watched as he poured some over his fingers, getting them sinfully sticky before moving them lower. Stiles moaned and Derek took the camera. Derek's fingers, two of them, were sliding inside Stiles's body, and occasionally Derek twisted his wrist eliciting a moan from him boyfriend. Three fingers later, his pinkie awkwardly pressed into Stiles's ass cheek and Stiles was babbling and begging for more, anything, bigger. Derek pulled out and ran his hand over his cock.

'How do you want to do this?' Derek asked.

'Uh, I was thinking hold it like that for a while then put it onto the tripod.' Stiles suggested lifting an ankle to Derek's shoulder.

'No,' Derek's voice was soft and suggestive. 'do you want to be on your back or your knees?'

'Let's give you a great view of my delicious ass.' Stiles wiggled his eyebrows and twisted under Derek until he had his elbows on the bed and his ass in the air. 'What are you waiting for?' Stiles asked wiggling his ass at the camera. Derek chuckled and, with a wobble of the camera, lined himself up and slid into Stiles. For a moment the picture was distorted, moving constantly while Derek moaned before he focused on the slide of his cock in and out of Stiles's body. Stiles whined and pushed back, fucking himself on Derek's cock as much as Derek fucked him, babbling nonsense. Derek's hand gripped Stiles's hip.

'Stiles, fuck Stiles.' Derek moaned half falling forward. The view changed again, the plain white wall with what looked like a black and white world map showing for a second before Derek's face was there looking into the camera as he adjusted the view. 'Perfect.' He said stepping away. Stiles was on his back, his legs spread to accommodate Derek when he crawled back. He put his ankle onto Derek's shoulder and pulled him down kissing him as Derek re-entered his boy.

'Wow.' Stiles moaned as Derek's hips moved. 'I love that.' He looked down between them, his mouth agape as Derek looked at his face, and then down to see what Stiles was seeing. Their hands seemed to move together to Stiles's neglected cock, both jerking at the same time, keeping a match with Derek's rhythm. Stiles came first, hooking his leg around the back of Derek's thigh to pull him closer. 'You coming too?' Stiles whispered and Derek nodded his head, his sweat dripping down his face as he grunted, his hips stilling as he moaned again, burying his face in Stiles's shoulder.

'That was amazing.' Derek finally muttered kissing Stiles.

'You bet your ass it was.' Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek rolling them so Derek was on his back, Stiles straddling his hips. He sat up, his back straight, smiling down at his boyfriend. Derek's hands rubbed up and down his thighs. They couldn't stop smiling at each other. The tape ended.

Lydia sat, her wine finished, fingers still clutching the glass. Beside her Jackson looked ill. 'Why did you watch that?'

'Because it was there Jackson.' Lydia snapped. Her mind was reeling; she wasn't expecting to watch porn with her best friend as the star.

'But how did you get it?' Jackson muttered scrubbing his face with his fists.

'Stiles sent it to me; it was supposed to be the video to Elixir.' Lydia frowned looking back at the email. The file name was ElicitAwesome. 'Easy mistake to make.'

'But you watched it.' Jackson accused with wide accusing eyes.

'Please. Of course I did, they would do it.' Lydia said. Jackson made a face. 'Ok, Stiles would.'

'That one's true.' Jackson nodded. 'How do we tell him he sent the wrong video?'

'Leave it to me darling.' Lydia leaned across to steal a kiss. 'I think I need your help. I'm a bit horny.'

'I'm not.' Jackson glared, but it was cut off by Lydia's dress landing in his head.

XXX

Lydia smirked as she checked the connection from the laptop to the cinema screen she intended to show the music video on at the party she was hosting, but she was going to start it off with the private video first. 'Lydia, you can't seriously show this to the party, Stiles's dad and Derek's sister will be here for Christ's sake.' Jackson said wild eyed, his hands gripping the back of the couch.

'Relax; I've edited it so that it ends at three thirteen, just before Stiles starts bitching about his ass.' Lydia said thoughtfully, peering at the coffee table. The weather was disappointing, the rain beating the windows was not what she had ordered but she would make do with what she had. Damn Isaac and his childish little storm. She made sure to text him earlier and let him know of her displeasure.

'Don't we see cock before then?' Jackson asked with a voice full of concern.

'Derek's penis doesn't make its debut until seven twenty six.' Lydia explained opening a drawer to find more coasters; you could never have enough coasters.

'You know all the times!' Jackson wailed.

'Of course I do idiot. It's the best porn movie I've ever seen!' Lydia said turning to face him. Jackson scowled and she smiled softly. 'That doesn't include the one we made darling.' She cooed wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jackson huffed glaring off to the side. A tiny whine from the couch beside them caught his attention. 'Shut up Blossom.' He said to the miniature devil trying to look cute.

'So here's what's going to happen.' Lydia scooped Blossom into her arms and popped her into the basket in the corner with Bubbles. 'Where's Buttercup, Jackson find Buttercup.' Lydia ordered. Jackson rolled his eyes and looked around his feet, as if the Yorkie would magically appear. 'Oh there you are, come to Mummy!' Lydia said. 'So, we're going to start off with everybody sitting down to watch, we'll put the video on, it will be Derek being all cute and cuddly and Stiles being edible in their bed and then we'll cut right to the music video.' Lydia said. 'No nudity, no Derek flesh.'

'I don't like this. I have a feeling that I'll get the blame.' Jackson muttered.

'Nonsense, everybody knows I'm the evil genius. Imaging Scott's face when he sees, I can't wait. And Isaac will flip his shit!' Lydia cackled wandering into the kitchen. 'Hurry up Jackson!'

He didn't know what he was supposed to be hurrying at so he stuck his tongue out at the Power Puff Girls and followed his wife to the kitchen. Maybe he could get a blowjob before the party started.


End file.
